Sheep Man
is a Robot Master from Mega Man 10. He can turn into four clouds of wool that hover in the air, and uses electric attacks. Originally a sheep herding robot, he left that job to work in the static resistance test division of a circuit board manufacturer after one day noticing static build-up on his wool. Being easily bored, however, he considered changing jobs again before he became infected with Roboenza.Capcom Unity: Presenting the Mega Man 10 Robot Masters? Strategy Sheep Man only has two attacks normally. His first attack is the Thunder Wool, in which he will jump high into the air and split into four clouds of wool, which will each move to a different location. Then each wool will fire a thunderbolt to the ground that shocks a small area, and the last cloud will launch an electric spark along the floor, and then turn back into Sheep Man. This indicates that the last cloud to move/attack is him; if Mega Man shoots it, Sheep Man will take damage and fall, canceling the rest of the attack. His other attack is a fairly fast orb of electricity that bobs up and down. On Easy Mode, none of Sheep Man's Thunder Wools create shockwaves or sparks. On Hard Mode, the Thunder Wool clouds have far less delay in between dropping thunderbolts. The first cloud will also launch sparks along the floor along with the last cloud. Hard Mode also adds a new attack, in which he will hop in the direction he's facing. When he lands from a hop, he will release electric sparks across the floor. His weakness is the Rebound Striker. It is not only a good weapon for reaching him while he's airborne, but it can also destroy his Thunder Wool clouds in one hit and cancel the attack completely if the player hits the cloud that Sheep Man changed into. Players using Bass can finish the battle quicker, as Bass can aim and shoot down Sheep Man when he has separated into clouds. Damage Data Chart Displays the amount of damage in units that Sheep Man will receive from each Special Weapon in Mega Man 10. *''Sheep Man's weakness to Rebound Striker causes him to take more damage the more the ball bounces, for a maximum of five units of added damage.'' Stage Sheep Man's stage is a Cyberworld-like arena. Stage enemies *'Sub-boss:' Octobulb *Bari III *New Classical Cannon *Piledan *Pointan *Shield Attacker TRL *Sprinklan Other media Mega Man (Archie Comics) Sheep Man first appeared in several issues of the Worlds Collide crossover event as part of Dr. Wily and Dr. Eggman's Robot Master army. Gallery 10concept4_sheep.jpg|Concept artwork of Sheep Man and his stage. R10EFSheepMan.png|Sheep Man in the manga Rockman 10 -Extra F-. Picture 2.png|Sheep Man in the artwork of Mega Man 10. Sheep1.jpg|Sheep Man concept. Sheep2.jpg|Sheep Man concepts. Trivia *Sheep Man was the first boss from Mega Man 10 revealed to the public. Since his introduction, he has received a widely negative reception, often appearing in top worst Robot Master listings. *It's possible that Sheep Man could be a reference to Philip K. Dick's science fiction novel, Do Androids Dream of Electric Sheep? It should also be noted that Sheep Man's stage music is titled "Cybersheep's Dream". *Sheep Man is the only Robot Master in Mega Man 10 who has blue eyes in his official artwork. *The main reason Sheep Man is weak to the Rebound Striker is that electricity can't flow freely on rubber insulators. References [[de: ]] Category:Robot Masters Category:Mega Man 10 bosses Category:Electric Robot Masters Category:Robot Masters without a Netnavi Counterpart Category:Robots whose maker is unknown Category:Beastlike Robot Masters Category:Air Man type design Category:Mammal design Category:Archie Comics Classic characters Category:Wily Numbers